Fasick et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,609, disclose, amongst others, a mixture of
(1) a copolymer derived from at least one compound having the formula EQU C.sub.n F.sub.2n+1 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O.sub.2 CC(CH.sub.3)=CH.sub.2
wherein
n has a value of from 3 to 14, and at least one polymerizable vinyl compound free of nonvinylic fluorine, such as a compound having the formula EQU R.sup.1 OC(O)C(R)=CH.sub.2
wherein
R is H or CH.sub.3 and
R.sup.1 is C.sub.1-18 alkyl, with
(2) a vinyl polymer derived from at least one polymerizable compound which is a monovinyl compound free of nonvinylic fluorine or a nonfluorinated conjugated diene.
Lore et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,711, disclose polymers derived from
(1) at least one compound having the formula EQU R.sub.f C.sub.m H.sub.2m OC(O)C(R)=CH.sub.2,
(2) a compound having the formula EQU R.sup.1 (OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.n OC(O)C(R)=CH.sub.2, and
(3) a compound having the formula EQU QCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OC(O)C(R)=CH.sub.2
wherein
R is H or CH.sub.3,
R.sup.1 is C.sub.1-18 alkyl,
R.sub.f is perfluoroalkyl containing 2 to 20 carbons,
m is an integer from 1 to 15,
n is an integer from 10 to 50,
Q is ##STR1##
R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are C.sub.1-4 alkyl,
R.sup.4 is hydrogen or C.sub.1-4 alkyl, and
X is an anion.
Korzenowski, in EPO Pub. No. 0124236, discloses polymers derived from
(1) at least one compound having the formula EQU R.sub.f C.sub.m H.sub.2m OC(O)C(R)=CH.sub.2, and
(2) at least one compound having the formula EQU XCH.sub.2 CH(OH)CH.sub.2 OC(O)C(R)=CH.sub.2
wherein
R.sub.f is straight or branched-chain perfluoroalkyl containing 4-20 carbons,
R is H or CH.sub.3,
m is an integer from 1 to 15, and
X is Cl or Br.
The fluorine-containing polymeric compositions of this invention possess improved properties in comparison to those of the prior art. They are particularly intended for application as oil- and water-repellent finishes on nylon rainwear, and as such it is important that after application, the fluorine-containing polymeric finish composition will resist removal by laundering or dry cleaning. The compositions of this invention are particularly advantageous in that connection. On the other hand, the compositions of Fasick et al. are much less resistant to removal by laundering or dry cleaning. Because of their relatively large content of polymer units which are oxyethylated, the fluorine-containing terpolymers of Lore et al. are not suitable for rainwear. While the polymers of Korzenowski are effectively retained on fibrous substrates, including nylon, they are not suitable for use on rainwear.